


Hearts on Fire

by ducklingcabal



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Rated for Some Suggestive Language but Otherwise Pretty Clean, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducklingcabal/pseuds/ducklingcabal
Summary: A completely ridiculous Venji fireman AU because why not.Victor Salazar recently moved to Atlanta to open his own business and sparks fly when he is visited by the deputy fire marshal, Benji Campbell.A fic in which......Benji's secret identity as Mr. July is exposed...Benji spends the night with Victor...Victor and Benji discuss wedding plans...Hijinks ensue at the carnival
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 78
Kudos: 82





	1. Sparks

"Dammit!" Victor mutters, sucking on his burnt finger. He is being careless, trying to rush to finish the last batch of pancakes before the deputy fire marshal arrives for the final safety inspection of Brasstown. 

Thanks to investments from his ex-girlfriend turned best friend Mia and a few other friends, Victor had purchased the building and spent the last few weeks converting the outdated space into a modern cafe. It is a lot of responsibility for a 26-year-old, but Victor has always been mature for his age. He graduated at the top of his class and developed a solid business plan, which helped to secure the necessary capital to bring his dream to life.

Victor knows how lucky he is to have this kind of opportunity at his age and he is eager for everything to go smoothly so that he can repay his friends as quickly as possible. So eager in fact, that he had decided to prepare a few batches of the soon-to-be cafe's signature pancakes. A little bribery never hurt, right?

He almost drops the last pancake while transferring it from the pan when a firm knock sounds at the front door. He hastily turns off the stove, quickly wiping his hands on a nearby towel and removing his flour dusted apron.

“Here goes nothing,” he mutters to himself, knowing that today's inspection is critical in order for Brasstown to open on schedule. 

He drops the plate of pancakes at the counter and strides through the seating area, furniture recently assembled and put roughly in place. He exhales deeply and tries to still his shaking hands as he turns the lock. He pastes on his most charming smile as he pulls the door open, “Hi, nice to…” 

But the words die awkwardly on his lips as he is greeted by the most gorgeous guy he has ever seen. Chestnut hair is swept back from his face, except for a few stray pieces that fall across his sparkling hazel eyes that are framed by his high cheekbones. But Victor's eyes can’t help lingering on his full, pillowy lips which are practically demanding to be kissed.

“Mr.-"the deputy fire marshal pauses to confirm the name on the paperwork secured to his clipboard, “Mr. Salazar?” Victor closes his mouth, which is slightly open and shakes his head ever so slightly as he tries to recover his lost composure.

He offers his hand, “Victor. And you must be Mr. Campbell? No offense, but you aren’t exactly … what I was expecting.” The man before him appears to be around Victor's age and is a far cry from the balding, mustached, and pot-bellied fire marshal that he envisioned. Suddenly, his plan to use carbs to curry favor seems especially foolish – judging by the well-defined muscles under the black V-neck t-shirt, this guy hadn’t tasted carbs in recent memory.

He takes Victor's hand and shakes it firmly. “Please, call me Benji.” He leans in conspiratorially and raises an eyebrow, “Mr. Campbell is my father.” A disarmingly boyish grin spreads across his face upon delivery of the terrible joke.

Although his lame dad joke was clearly meant to lighten the mood, Victor once again finds himself losing focus as he ponders what cruel fate would allow one person to be so stunningly handsome and endearingly adorable all at once.

He is startled from his musing by the sound of the smoke detector sounding from the kitchen. “Fuck,” he mutters, shooting a panicked look at Benji and dropping his hand, which he finally realizes he has been holding for an awkwardly long time. 

Victor barely manages to squeeze out, “Would you please excuse me for a minute?” before speed walking as fast as possible to the small kitchen, where he discovers a smoking pan on a burner he had not turned off completely. 

He hurriedly retrieves the small fire extinguisher from under the sink and pulls the pin, aiming it at the stove. Benji ambles in behind him, clipboard in hand. 

“Fire extinguisher in kitchen – Check!” he declares brightly, grinning broadly and drawing an exaggerated checkmark on the paperwork. 

The unexpected entry catches Victor by surprise and he whirls around as he presses down on the trigger, dusting Benji in powder.

“I am _so_ sorry!” He immediately drops the nozzle.

Benji seems surprisingly unphased once the initial shock wears off. “May I?” he asks gesturing at the fire extinguisher in Victor’s hand. Victor quickly hands it over and Benji steps forward in front of the stove and extinguishes the smoking burner.

Victor quickly grabs a clean towel and begins dusting off Benji's shirt with shaky hands, apologizing profusely as he does.

Benji claps him on the shoulder, “Would you relax? Don’t worry, this can be our little secret, okay? As long as you pass the rest of the inspection, we can forget it even happened.”

Victor takes a breath and exhales deeply, finally loosening up a little. He doesn't quite understand how, but Benji's smile has a way of calming him down and making him an absolute wreck all at the same time. “I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous. There's a lot riding on this and I just really want everything to go smoothly.”

Benji smiles warmly at him. “Don't worry, you're doing fine. Has anyone ever told you that you are _great_ at first impressions?” 

“Are you making fun of me right now?”

“Maybe.” He gives Victor a coy half-grin. Is he…flirting, Victor wonders? His expression changes quickly and Victor decides that he is just imagining things – a combination of smoke inhalation induced delusions and wishful-thinking.

“Now, let’s get down to business. Were those pancakes I saw on the way in? They smell amazing and bribes _definitely_ work in your favor."

Victor grabs a couple of plates, utensils, and the syrup and they walk out to the counter. He prepares two cups of coffee as Benji starts on his pancakes. He groans softly as he takes the first bite and Victor ducks down behind the counter as a blush rises on his face at the sound. He rustles around under the pretense of retrieving a pitcher of milk and the sugar. “These are _so_ good. They might be the best pancakes I've ever had.” 

They chat easily while they eat. Victor learns that Benji grew up in Atlanta and had started volunteering at the fire station in high school, gradually working his way up to deputy fire marshal, a part time position in such a small town, and he still works one 24-hour shift at the firehouse each week. He is lead singer of a local band because of course he would be. Victor explains how he grew up in Texas and went to school in New York for business administration and culinary studies since he'd always dreamed of opening his own bistro. He isn’t as passionate about the coffee side of the business, but his market research indicated it would be crucial to the success of the business so he'd compromised.

When it is finally time for Benji to start the actual inspection, Victor busies himself with washing their dishes, cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, and finally settles down to unpack boxes in his office. 

He sets a picture of Mia and himself, along with a few of their other college friends, next to his computer. It had taken Victor a long time to come to terms with his sexuality, which he had repressed while growing up in a small, conservative town in Texas. He hadn't dated at all until college and Mia had been his first girlfriend. Their short-lived relationship was one last desperate attempt to prove to himself that he might be attracted to girls before he finally conceded that the deep bond he felt with her did not extend beyond friendship. 

Luckily, they were able to transition from dating to best friends, something that couldn’t be said for his ex-boyfriend, Mike. They had gotten together at the end of Victor's sophomore year and dated for three years. Mia never warmed up to Mike, thinking that he was too controlling and possessive, but Victor had dismissed her concerns. Things finally ended between them when Victor found out that Mike had been cheating on him for the last year of their relationship. Victor had been devastated. It was his first real heartbreak and he had only dated casually since then.

His thoughts are interrupted by a soft knock on the office door. He waves Benji into the office. 

“Well, everything seems to be in order here. I have a list of a few minor issues but I see no reason why you can’t open as scheduled.” 

Victor smiles in relief. “Wow, that’s incredible. Thank you. Thank you so much for giving me a chance.” 

Benji returns his smile. “Well, my actions aren’t completely altruistic – where else can I get pancakes that good?” Victor has to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself from saying that he wants nothing more than to wake up wrapped around Benji and to make him pancakes every morning until the end of time. 

Benji's smile falls slightly as he notices the picture of Victor with his arm around Mia's shoulders. “Oh, is that the lucky lady who gets to have you as her personal chef?” he asks, gesturing at the picture. Victor thinks he detects a slight strain in his voice, but can’t be sure.

“Oh no, that’s my best friend Mia. We actually dated briefly in college but it – it didn’t work out.” He flirts with the idea of adding ‘because I like guys’ so he can gage Benji's reaction, but decides against it at the last second – Benji seems cool, but you never know who could be homophobic and he doesn't want to take any chances before Brasstown is officially cleared to open. 

An awkward tension hangs in the air as they study each other. Victor finally adds, “She’s actually my primary investor, I couldn’t have done all this without her.”

“It’s great that you're still so close. I haven’t managed that with any of my exes. Anyway, I should probably get out of here. I'll write up my report and send you a copy in the next few days. And if you have any questions, you can always contact the station.”

Victor walks him to the door, shaking his hand firmly and thanking him again as they say goodbye. Victor can’t help noticing butterflies in his stomach as their hands linger a moment too long – it has been a long time since he had a crush on anyone and he'd forgotten what a rush it could be. He watches Benji as he walks away, hoping that he will see him again soon.

\-----

That Saturday, Benji enjoys the brisk morning air as he busies himself setting up the calendars on the table. It is a beautiful late May morning, cool but with the promise of warming up, perfect weather for the weekly farmer’s market. The park is nearly empty this early in the morning, mostly occupied by other vendors with the occasional jogger or dog-walker passing through.

Benji cringes a little as he sets up the display. His fire station makes a sexy fireman calendar to sell each year to raise money for the local animal shelter. He feels a little silly taking part in such a cheesy photoshoot but the proceeds support a good cause and it's a long-running tradition. There had been a mixup with the printers this year and they'd accidentally received double their normal order. Benji and Andrew, another young firefighter, had been tasked with selling off the extras at half price to try to get rid of them.

Benji's mind starts drifting to Victor, which seems to happen often since they’d met a few days earlier. There is something completely charming about him that Benji can’t quite put his finger on. 

He is absolutely beautiful, that much is undeniable. But there is something else – a quiet maturity in the way that he handles himself and a reassuring earnestness. There is also the chaotic nervousness, a delightful contrast which keeps Benji on his toes and makes him want to hold Victor until he calms down. And it certainly doesn’t hurt that he can cook. 

But he can’t quite get a read on Victor. He thought he'd picked up on tension between them but he couldn't be sure. Sadly, his subtle attempts at fishing for clues had been inconclusive so far. Sure, Victor has an ex-girlfriend in his past but that doesn't mean he is straight. Hell, Benji had several experiences with women while he had been trying to figure out his own sexuality. 

An approaching jogger catches Benji's attention and he recognizes Victor's tall, lean frame coming into view; his long and muscular legs exposed by his distractingly revealing running shorts, sweaty t-shirt clinging to his chest, and his face rosy from exertion. He wonders momentarily if he had somehow managed to manifest Victor here, conjuring him from the depths of his subconscious.

“Benji?” Victor asks, looking at him in surprise as he slows to a halt in front of the table and pulls his headphones out of his ears.

Benji does his best to keep his composure as he takes in the image in front of him. Victor is softly back-lit by the rising sun, which illuminates the slight curls of his hair and the angles of his face; he looks positively angelic.

“Hey, Victor! Good to see you, man. What brings you out to the park this early on a Saturday?” He curses himself for asking such a stupid question when the answer is so obvious.

“Just out for a run. My apartment is right around the corner,” he gestures in the general direction over his shoulder, “so this is a great spot for my morning jog. What are you doing here?” he asks as his eyes fall the calendars. 

Benji wants to light himself on fire as he watches Victor pick up the calendar and turn it over in his long fingers, studying the images on the back.

“A sexy fireman calendar?” His eyebrows raise and a smile creeps across his face.

“Our firehouse makes one every year to raise money for the local animal shelter. You have the unparalleled privilege of talking to Mr. July in the flesh,” he jokes in a self-deprecating tone, hoping that Victor won’t notice the blush on his face or the nervousness in his voice. “They make great gifts – I’ve heard we’re very popular with lewd grammas.”

Victor's gaze falls back to the calendar in his hands and his eyes settle on the picture of Benji clad in a skimpy red, white, and blue bathing suit, a helmet on his head, and sparklers in each hand illuminating his face.

“So, are you Interested?” Benji asks, desperate to distract Victor from the unbearably embarassing picture. Victor’s eyes shoot up to meet his, an unreadable expression on his face. “In the calendar, I mean.” 

“Oh, uh, sure. It's for a good cause, right? I mean, who doesn't love animals?" he asks with a sheepish smile.

Victor hands the $10 to Benji, who puts it in the cash box. “Thanks. You're our first sale of the day. One down and only about-" he pauses to glance at the unopened boxes of calendars behind him, "-a million or so more to go." 

"Well, if you're asking for my professional advice, I'd say you should take your shirt off. You'd probably sell a lot more calendars that way." He grins crookedly and Benji swears that his dark eyes twinkle, like sparks from flint that has been struck.

Okay, that is _definitely_ flirting, he concludes. "Sorry, but this-" he gestures across his broad chest, "-is for paying customers only. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?'" He bites down on the corner of his lip to try to contain his smile. God, he'd forgotten how fun it is to flirt with a cute boy.

"I mean, one of us has a business degree and the other doesn't but you're entitled to your wrong opinion, I guess. Good luck, B. See you around." Victor smiles at Benji as he steps away, putting the headphones back in his ears and tucking the calendar awkwardly under his arm. Benji watches him as he jogs away, already missing his warmth.

Searching for an excuse to see Victor again, he decides that he will drop off Victor's inspection report in person that Monday. Normally, he would send it in the mail - in fact, the letter is stamped and ready to be dropped at the post office later that morning – but he decides that this letter warrants personal delivery by Mr. July himself.


	2. Kindling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Benjamin Campbell, I'm offended that you think so little of me.” He tries to keep his face stern with mock indignation but can’t contain his smile. “Do you really think that I'm the kind of guy that sleeps with someone and lets them leave in the morning without having breakfast first?”
> 
> Benji's cheeks color slightly, but he plays along gamely. “So, you’re saying I’m not the first? I’m crushed.” He mimes a breaking heart with his hands and pouts adorably.

_Monday_

As opening day approaches, Victor becomes more and more anxious. He has already hired two students from the local college as baristas and is interviewing additional staff. Training is progressing slowly as Simon and Bram seem more interested in each other than in learning how to make different varieties of coffee.

Victor would normally find their awkward flirting cute, but Brasstown is scheduled to open by the end of the week and he needs everything to go perfectly. He assigns them the task of setting up and testing some of the smaller appliances while he finishes up some paperwork in his office. His gaze falls on the picture of Benji in the calendar which is tacked on the wall next to his computer. Even though it’s only June, the calendar is currently opened to July. 

The smell of smoke interrupts his daydreaming. He runs into the kitchen to find a smoking bagel that has been forgotten in the toaster oven. He quickly pulls it out of the toaster oven with a towel and throws it in the sink. He stalks angrily to the counter, where he finds Simon and Bram leaning over a latte as they practice making different shapes in the foam. 

He’s in the middle of lecturing them on proper safety procedures when Benji knocks on the door, inspection report in hand. He gives them a final warning glare before walking over to open the door. 

“Benji, hi. I didn’t expect to see you today. Is everything still okay?” He would normally be happy to see Benji, but the stress of Brasstown’s impending opening is starting to get to him and he worries that there was a problem with the inspection. 

“Just came to drop off your report, you’re all set to open.” He smiles reassuringly at Victor, who sighs in relief. He looks over the papers and notices a missing signature as he’s about to hand them over to Victor. “Oh, I forgot to sign a page, do you have a pen handy?” 

“Yeah, of course. There should be one on my desk in the back.” He walks Benji to the office, making a quick stop in the kitchen to make sure that nothing is on fire. He joins Benji in the office, muttering “Those two nearly burn this place down and have the nerve to tell me that _I’m_ being dramatic.”

He stops in his tracks when he sees Benji standing behind his desk, pen in hand, as he finishes signing the paperwork. A smile spreads across his stupidly handsome face as he notices the calendar next to the computer and his hazel eyes sparkle as he turns to look at Victor. 

“Victor, you know it’s June, right?” 

Victor can’t think of a single thing to say, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as Benji beams at him. 

“Here, why don’t I sign it for you?” He lays the calendar down on the desk, taking a moment to scribble something in the corner of the page, before returning it to the wall. “Good luck with the opening, Vic. I’ll see you.” He winks at Victor as he leaves the office. 

Victor collapses in the desk chair, mortified. He quickly yanks the calendar off the wall and throws it in a drawer. What a fucking day.

\-----

Benji feels both exhilarated and terrified as he walks away from Brasstown. True to his promise, he had autographed the picture of himself for Victor. But he'd also written a little more than that. Admittedly, the Carly Rae Jepsen lyrics that he included with his phone number _may_ have been a little over the top, but he wanted to get his point across. And now, he has to wait to see if Victor will call him, maybe.

He searches for a suitable song on his phone, finally settling on “Little Numbers" by Boy, and sets it on repeat, a habit he'd picked up in high school when he was deep in his feelings about something, or in this case, someone. 

_Waited for your call, for the moon  
To release me from the longest afternoon  
I've re-arranged parts of my living room  
But time is hard to kill since I met you_   


He does his best to stay occupied at work, but the few hours feel like an eternity while he watches his phone for a notification from Victor to appear. Once at home, he struggles to fill the hours before bed with dinner and reruns of RuPaul's Drag Race. 

He checks his messages one last time before laying down to sleep, staring hopelessly at the ceiling as he replays every conversation with Victor in his head, wondering if he had misread the situation entirely. It takes longer than usual before he finally drifts off to sleep.

_Tuesday_

_Looking at the cars that drive on by  
While spring is making promises outside  
Red cars are quite rare I realize  
Then I wonder which color you like_

Benji groans as the alarm on his phone rings, rubbing his eyes. And then he remembers what he did yesterday and it’s like pouring gasoline over an open fire. Victor is going to call him today, he can feel it. He jumps out of bed excitedly to get ready for the day.

_Seven little numbers baby, they could be a start  
Seven little numbers baby, I know yours by heart_

Benji sits in his office, trying to focus on the report on his computer screen. He has been helplessly staring at the document for the last half an hour, music playing through the headphones tucked in his ears. His fingers itch to turn over his phone, which is resting face down on the desk in a futile attempt to get some work done. He finally flips the phone over, sighing when there are no new notifications. He runs his hands through his hair, sighing in frustration. It’s going to be a long day.

_Woo-oh, oh-oh, all the pretty things that we could be  
Woo-oh, oh-oh, I feel you in every heart beat  
Woo-oh, oh-oh, were you ever in a dream that could come true  
These numbers could be lucky for you_

That night, Benji’s optimism is beginning to fade. He meets up with Andrew for dinner and tries his best to push Victor out of his mind, distracting himself with the latest gossip from the fire station and plans for their band. He does his best to focus on the conversation, forcing himself to mime the appropriate reactions. Andrew watches him carefully but doesn’t ask any questions, understanding that his friend isn’t ready to talk about whatever is bothering him yet.

_Wednesday_

_Watch the sky change to a darkened blue  
I can't think of another thing to do  
And every song just makes me think of you  
Because the singers sounds as if she was longing,  
As if she was longing, too_

Benji lies awake in bed, waiting for his alarm to ring. He’s already been up for hours at this point, unable to sleep. He reaches over to turn off his alarm and doesn’t bother checking his messages. 

_Seven little numbers baby, they could be a start  
Seven little numbers baby, I know yours by heart  
Seven little numbers baby, they could make a change  
Seven little numbers baby, make a fire out of this flame_

He returns to his desk after eating his lunch and reaches for his phone automatically. His heart races when he notices the message icon on his lock screen. He fumbles to unlock his phone, a small blaze kindling in his chest. He hurriedly opens his messages only to find a text from Andrew with song suggestions for their band to play at the summer carnival talent show. He shoves his phone into a drawer for the rest of the afternoon, disappointment snuffing out the burgeoning flame.

_Woo-oh, oh-oh, all the pretty things that we could be  
Woo-oh, oh-oh, I feel you in every heart beat  
Woo-oh, oh-oh, were you ever in a dream that could come true  
These numbers could be lucky for you_

As Benji walks home from work, he fights the sudden urge to walk by Brasstown, to see Victor's disinterest in person as if that would make it easier to accept. He tries to remind himself that the radio silence on Victor’s part is a pretty clear message and he has to accept that continuing to drop by uninvited can quickly cross the line from friendly to creepy.

As he walks into his apartment, he sheds his keys, jacket, shoes, and pants in a careless pile by the door. Giving up any pretense of behaving like a functional person the rest of the night, he heads directly to the kitchen, retrieving a spoon and a pint of ice cream. He collapses on the couch, eating directly from the container and staring in the direction of his TV until he falls into a fitful sleep.

_Thursday_

_I read your name on every wall, on every wall, tell me  
Is there a cure for me at all, for me at all, tell me  
I read your name on every wall, on every wall, tell me  
Is there a cure for me at all, for me at all_

Benji wakes up stiffly, still on the couch with the sour taste of yesterday's ice cream lingering in his mouth. He quickly showers and gets dressed, throwing together an overnight bag. He hopes that a 24 hour shift at the fire house can provide enough distraction to smother whatever lingering embers still burn in him for Victor. 

_Woo-oh, oh-oh, all the pretty things that we could be  
Woo-oh, oh-oh, I feel you in every heart beat  
Woo-oh, oh-oh, were you ever in a dream that could come true  
These numbers could be lucky for you_

Benji does his best to dissolve into the conversation and activity happening at the station, trying to let the boisterous energy of his friends raise his mood. He's grateful when a call finally comes in. It’s just to rescue a raccoon trapped on a third story window ledge of an office building, but he'll take what he can get.

_Woo-oh, oh-oh  
Woo-oh, oh-oh  
Woo-oh, oh-oh  
These numbers could be lucky  
These numbers could be lucky for you_

Benji struggles to fall asleep in the uncomfortable bunk at the firehouse. He chides himself for letting himself get so carried away with his feelings for Victor in such a short time. He’d only met Victor a week and a half before and they'd only talked a handful of times, but he’s been acting like he’d lost the love of his life. He promises himself that his ridiculous pining ends now. But somehow, trying to stop himself from thinking about Victor just makes him think about him even more.

_Friday_

As the shifts change on Friday morning, Andrew insists on getting breakfast with Benji. He can't help thinking that it's the grand opening of Brasstown today. Despite his wounded pride, he hopes it's going well for Victor’s sake.

“Everything okay with you lately? I haven’t seen you mope around like this since breaking up with you know who.” Benji sometimes forgets that Andrew can be so astute. He comes off like an asshole sometimes, but he has a surprisingly sensitive side.

“Yeah, everything’s great.” Benji knows Andrew will see right through him but hopes his friend won't press the issue.

“Benji, come on. I know you better than that. Does this have anything to do with that hot guy who bought the calendar at the park? I thought I picked up on some vibes between you two.”

“Okay, fine. I may have given that ‘hot guy' – your words, not mine –“ he raises an eyebrow pointedly, “my number and he may have blown me off.” He realizes his poor word choice a second too late and glares at Andrew before he can make the obvious joke.

Andrew smirks, but bites his tongue, continuing more seriously, “Let me ask you something, Romeo. Did you give him your number directly or did you pull some kind of cutesy romantic bullshit and hide it somewhere he probably didn’t even see it?” 

Benji pauses to consider this possibility before answering. “No, I definitely left it somewhere he would see it.” 

Andrew looks at him carefully to make sure he's telling the truth. “Well, in that case, fuck him. If he doesn’t see what a catch you are, then it's his loss.” 

Benji can't help smiling at his friend’s candor. Andrew certainly has a way with words. “Thanks, Andrew. Now can we please stop talking about my absolutely tragic love life?” 

They spend the rest of breakfast talking about lighter topics, making plans for their band and brainstorming ideas for their station's fundraising booth at the carnival. By the time they leave, Benji finally feels more like himself than he has in days. 

Despite feeling better, Benji is still restless that night. At 9:30, he slips on his shoes and a light jacket and walks out the door, not sure exactly where he is going, instead allowing his feet decide. 

Half an hour later, he realizes that his heart, rather than his feet, must have been calling the shots because he finds himself standing in front of Brasstown's large picture windows. He's surprised to see lights still on inside; the café should have closed hours ago. Then his eyes fall on Victor, who is sitting at the largest table with papers and receipts spread out in front of him. He punches some numbers into a calculator, shakes his head and rests his head in his hands, tension visible in his shoulders even from a distance.

In that moment, any residual hurt feelings that Benji has towards Victor dissipate. More than someone who looks like he needs a boyfriend, Victor looks like someone who needs a friend. 

Benji hesitates a moment, then walks to the door and knocks softly. Victor startles at the unexpected sound, head shooting up in the direction of the door. He looks surprised when he sees Benji, tilting his head slightly and Benji worries that he made a mistake. 

Victor finally stands and walks to the door, turning the lock and opening the door slightly. “Benji? What-what are you doing here?” He sounds genuinely surprised. There's a beat as Benji struggles to come up with a reason to explain his sudden appearance at such a late hour. “If you're here for the pancakes, then I'm afraid you're a little late.” Victor gives him a half-hearted smile. 

Benji laughs softly. “No, I was just out for a walk and saw the lights on… figured I'd stop by and see how the big day went.”

Victor’s expression falls, but he steps to the side to let Benji in, locking the door behind him.

“Coffee? I was about to get another for myself anyway." Benji nods, smiling appreciatively. He surveys the table where Victor had been working, noting several discarded cups of coffee scattered throughout papers covered in calculations and notes. 

Victor returns with two steaming mugs and uses his elbow to gesture towards a small seating area in front of the fireplace. They sit kitty corner to each in two oversized chairs and Benji can't help noticing the tired way that Victor sinks into the chair or the dark circles under his eyes. 

“How are you holding up? No offense, but you look completely exhausted.” 

Victor takes a slow sip of his coffee. “I’m doing okay.” Benji raises a skeptical eyebrow and Victor relents. “I, uh, didn’t get much sleep this week. There was more to do than I expected, so…” He rubs the back of a hand across his eyes.

“Well, the place looks incredible. You really pulled it off.” 

Victor smiles ruefully, shaking his head. “I’m not sure I'd go that far. Today didn’t really go as I projected. At least Simon didn’t start any fires today, I guess I’ll take that as a win. I just – I really hope I didn’t get in over my head here. So many people put their trust in me and I really don’t want to mess that up.” He stares intently at the floor, lips pressed together tightly. 

“Hey, don’t give up yet, it was just one day. Give it a little time, I'm sure things will pick up once people hear how amazing your pancakes are.” Without thinking, he reaches out and rests a reassuring hand on Victor's knee. 

Victor's eyes lock with his at the contact and he quickly withdraws his hand. Victor clears his throat softly, eyes dropping momentarily before rising back to Benji's. “I- I thought that you might come by this morning.” He smiles sadly. “You're kind of the only friend I've made here so far.” 

Benji can't help but think how bittersweet the word ‘friend’ sounds without the word ‘boy’ in front of it to sweeten it. “Do you have anyone here – any family or support?”

Victor shakes his head softly. “Um, Mia’s going to come visit me next week. Wants to, you know, check in on her investment.”

Benji can hear the affection in his voice when he talks about Mia and he tries to ignore the pang of jealousy that he feels. “That’s great. You should definitely bring her to the summer carnival next Saturday, it's a huge thing here. Hey – that actually gives me an idea. Our firehouse rents a booth every year to do a fundraiser. We usually end up doing something horrible like a kissing booth or a dunk tank, but what if Brasstown sponsors us for a pancake bar? We can cover all of the expenses and it would be a great way for you to get some publicity.”

He can see Victor running the analysis in his head. “That sounds like a great idea. I'm definitely in. But are you sure the other guys won't mind?”

“Trust me, a kissing booth is not as much fun as it sounds.” Benji grimaces, eyes wide, as he tries to bury the horrific memories of kissing booths past. “If there’s food involved, the guys will be on board. Trust me.”

Victor nods, satisfied. “So tell me more about this carnival…”

Benji is happy to oblige, describing how almost the entire town comes out to enjoy the games, rides, and the shows. At some point, Victor's eyes close and he rests his head against the back of the chair, still nodding and hmming as Benji talks. A few minutes later, his breathing deepens and evens out, his face relaxes for the first time all night. 

Benji realizes that he’s fallen asleep and he isn’t sure what to do. He can’t leave without waking Victor up since he has no way of locking the door behind him and he looks like he really needs some sleep. He finally decides there’s no harm in letting him nap for a few minutes. He quietly stands and removes his jacket, which he drapes gently across Victor’s chest.

He settles back in his own chair, listening to the rhythmic sound of Victor inhaling and exhaling. He catches himself studying Victor's face and averts his eyes, firmly reminding himself that they are _friends_ and friends don’t memorize each other's sleeping faces. He checks his watch, planning to let Victor sleep another ten minutes. But within five, he's been coaxed to sleep by the gentle lullaby of Victor’s breathing.

\-----

_Saturday_

The first thing that registers in Victor’s sleep-fogged brain is the sound of snoring, followed closely by the smell of soap, cologne, and hair gel – a combination that is distinctly Benji. If it weren’t for the uncomfortable stiffness in his neck, he would be convinced he is dreaming. He opens his eyes experimentally to see the first rays of morning light streaming through Brasstown’s windows. A loud snore catches his attention and his eyes fall on Benji, curled up in his chair, mouth hanging open and hair tousled. He’s never been more perfect to Victor; the intimacy of seeing Benji in such an uncharacteristically imperfect state somehow magnifying his affection. He allows himself a moment to stare, enjoying the opportunity to study Benji’s face without reservation.

The details of last night slowly come back and Victor realizes with embarrassment that he’d fallen asleep mid-conversation. He finally checks the time on his phone and sighs when he thinks about how much he has to do before Brasstown opens in a few hours. He stands and stretches his sore muscles before getting to work cleaning up the mess he’d left the night before. He’s in the middle of preparing pancake batter for the day when he hears Benji quietly enter the kitchen behind him. 

“Morning.” Benji greets him, a shy smile on his face. Victor would gladly cut off his left nut if that could be the first thing that he hears every day. 

“Hey, morning. Sorry I fell asleep on you last night. That was-”

“No need to apologize, you looked like you needed it. I was planning to wake you up, but I must have dozed off, too. Anyway, I've probably overstayed my welcome by now so I'll just head out.”

“Benjamin Campbell, I'm offended that you think so little of me.” He tries to keep his face stern with mock indignation but can’t contain his smile. “Do you really think that I'm the kind of guy that sleeps with someone and lets them leave in the morning without having breakfast first?”

Benji's cheeks color slightly, but he plays along gamely. “So, you’re saying I’m not the first? I’m crushed.” He mimes a breaking heart with his hands and pouts adorably. 

The urge to bite the protruding lip nearly overwhelms Victor. He quickly turns around to heat up a pan as a blush creeps across his face at the thought. “Go sit your ass down and wait for your pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Little Numbers by Boy. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsyjS_vJfkw if you want to mope along with Benji :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it!


	3. Candescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re looking at it all wrong. It’s _you_. And it’s beautiful – _you’re_ beautiful. You’re someone who shared the most vulnerable sides of yourself with another person. And even if you got your heart broken, there's still hope for it to be mended so you can take that leap again. Just maybe next time, you're a little more careful about who you share it with.

_Sunday_

Benji tucks his headphones into his ears as he walks towards Brasstown, hitting play on _The One You Love_ remix by LP on his phone. After seeing how stressed and lonely Victor was, Benji had decided that he should keep an eye on him, at least until Victor made more friends in Creekwood.

Benji tries to convince himself that he's just trying to be a good friend. But a part of him knows that he isn’t quite ready to give up the last glimmer of hope that there’s something more between him and Victor. And that means that proximity is definitely a good thing, at least until he figures out what is going on between them.

_Now that you've got what you wanted  
Now that you've got what you need  
Girl, if we're gonna be honest  
Honestly, what's left for me  
Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_'Cause all I got  
Is close but not  
And all I want is to know just how_

He feels his heart start to beat a little faster as he gets closer to his destination. Brasstown looks empty, the only people he sees are Simon and Bram who are talking behind the counter. He pauses for a moment at the door, taking a deep breath and shaking out his hands before walking inside. 

A bell jingles as he walks through the door, drawing the attention of Simon and Bram. Victor quickly steps out from the back, a fake smile on his face. It softens, becoming genuine, as his eyes fall on Benji.

“Hey, Benji. Back for more already?” He raises an eyebrow playfully.

Benji feels his nervousness melt away as soon as he sees Victor, replaced with a comforting warmth. “What can I say? I guess I'm just not a one-night stand kind of guy.” 

The subtext filled exchange catches the attention of Simon and Bram, who look between them in surprise. Victor and Benji can’t hold back their laughter at their shocked expressions.

“Come on, let's get you some breakfast,” Victor offers as he waves Benji towards the kitchen. Benji watches in amusement as Bram gives Victor an extremely obvious thumbs up and nod of approval as he passes, causing Victor to shake his head in exasperation.

_Monday_

_Try to be the fire for you, try to be the sun  
Try to be your home and the place that you come to  
Babe, I took the whole world and put it in your hands  
I'm really trying hard but I don't understand_  
 _Tell me, oh oh oh  
How to be the one that you love  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
How to be the one that you love_

Benji drops by Brasstown on his lunch break, bringing an extra sandwich with him. Bram beams at him as he approaches the counter. A few customers are scattered throughout the café, nursing coffees as they read or work on their laptops. 

“Your boo’s in his office,” Bram helpfully answers his unasked question. 

“Thanks, but he's not my boo,” Benji protests as he steps behind the counter. 

Bram shakes his head and his smile widens. “If you say so.”

As Benji expects, he finds Victor working furiously at his desk, several mugs of coffee in varying stages of emptiness spread amongst the papers. Benji knocks gently on the door frame to catch his attention.

“I thought you could use a lunch break,” Benji says, holding up the bag of sandwiches. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were checking up on me.” Victor sounds amused, a small smile on his face. He motions for Benji to have a seat across from him.

Benji wonders if he’s that transparent. “Oh, I just thought we could go over the plan for Saturday and I figured I owed you lunch after all the times I’ve eaten here. I didn’t mean to-” 

“Don’t worry about, it, _mom_.” Victor teases fondly, but his expression is soft as he accepts the food from Benji. That one stings, Benji muses. It’s one thing to be friend-zoned but another entirely to be _mom-zoned_. 

They sit quietly for a few minutes while they eat. Victor finishes his food with a satisfied sigh and leans back in his chair, hands resting on his lean stomach. “Thanks, Benji,” he says earnestly. “I've been running on mostly caffeine and sugar these last couple of weeks. I forgot how good _actual_ food tastes.” 

He hesitates a moment before continuing, “But if you keep this up, I’m pretty sure Bram is going to start planning our wedding.” His tone is light, but his eyes pierce into Benji’s. 

A soft “Oh?” is all Benji can manage, as images of Victor waiting at the end of an aisle in a tuxedo spring into his mind, causing his stomach to flip-flop. Suddenly, proximity feels like a very confusing thing moreso than a good one.

“I get to wear the dress, _obviously._ You just don’t have the figure for it.” Victor smiles broadly now and twists back and forth in his desk chair, his face softening into a playful expression. 

“Oh, _I_ don’t have the figure for it? I hate to break it to you, Vic, but you're built like a boy. My ass would look way better in a dress than yours.”

Victor laughs and rolls his eyes.

“You don't believe me?” Benji stands up and turns around, pointing at his butt. “This is a cute ass. Admit it.” His face freezes in horror when he notices Simon standing at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt…whatever is happening here,” Simon looks at them with a bemused expression. “But the espresso machine is acting up again. Can you take a look at it when you have time?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be right out.” Victor tries but can’t fight either the blush or the smile creeping across his face.

“I should probably get back to work. And then, you know, throw myself off a cliff if I don’t die from embarrassment first.” Benji starts to collect his things to leave.

“You know, we didn’t really get to finish making our plans for Saturday. Maybe we should exchange numbers?” Victor asks, licking his lips nervously. “Just so it’s easier to coordinate.” 

Benji's eyes flick to the wall and he realizes that the calendar is missing. Is it possible that Victor never saw his number? Or is he just trying to gloss over the awkwardness of Benji leaving his number before?

“Yeah, sure. That makes sense. Especially since I can _never_ show my face here again.” 

“Don’t worry about Simon. I can always fire him if he gives you a hard time.” Victor offers him a pen and scrap of paper and Benji quickly scribbles down his number. 

Victor carefully tucks the paper into his pocket. “I'll message you so you'll have my number, too. And thanks again for lunch.” 

Benji is barely out of the door when his phone vibrates. 

_Unknown:  
hi :) _

He responds quickly.

_hey_

He watches as ellipses briefly flash on screen and then disappear. He sighs in disappointment and then saves Victor's number to his phone.

_Tuesday_

_Don't treat my love like a habit  
Why don't you show me a way  
I'd give it to you, you can have it  
I just wish I knew what to say_  
 _'Cause all I got  
Is close but not  
And all I want is to know just how_

“Benji, are you sure this is a good idea? It’s obvious to everyone except you that this guy likes you. Just ask him out and put both of you out of your misery.”

“I'm still not 100% sure, okay? He could be one of those guys that just flirts with everyone. I want to get your read on the situation.” 

They step into Brasstown early Tuesday morning. Benji is relieved to see that Bram is alone behind the counter today. Surprise crosses his face as he looks between Benji and Andrew. 

“I'll get Victor, I'm sure he'll want to say hi.” He walks towards the back doorway and yells, “Victor, Benji's here and he has…” he pauses to side-eye Andrew, “…a _friend_ with him.” 

Benji suddenly feels nervous when he realizes how it must look showing up this early in the morning with Andrew. But it's too late to change plans as Victor emerges from the back, his friendly smile fading into an uncharacteristically neutral expression as he sees Andrew.

“Morning, Vic. This is my friend Andrew. He works with me at the station.”

“Nice to meet you.” Victor offers his hand to Andrew and shakes it more firmly than necessary. “So, what can I get for you?”

Andrew tries to diffuse the obvious tension. “This one just won't stop raving about your pancakes so I thought I should come see what all the fuss is about.”

“Coffee?” 

They both nod. “Your order will be right out if you want to grab a table.”

Benji and Andrew sit towards the front windows so they can talk without being overheard. Bram quickly brings over their coffees, responding to their thanks with only a disgruntled “Hmph.” Victor brings out their food a few minutes later. Instead of returning to his office as Benji expects, Victor grabs a rag and starts wiping down the empty tables.

Andrew notices Victor staring at him from across the room. “There's no doubt about it, that guy is into you. In fact, I'm pretty sure he's trying to telepathically set me on fire right now. Either that, or he’s fallen for my rogueish good looks. And really, who could blame him?” Andrew jokes with a smile and a wink at Benji. 

He catches Victor glaring at him with jaw set, before he quickly looks back down at the table he is vigorously cleaning. “Nope, he is _definitely_ trying to set me on fire. Now will you please go over there and ask him out before he makes me spontaneously combust?” 

But before Benji has a chance to do anything, Victor approaches the table. “Do you need anything else before I bring the check?” he asks curtly. 

“Actually, can you make that separate checks? We're not, you know, _together_ ,” Andrew says pointedly. 

“You're not?” Victor can’t stop the question from sneaking past his lips or hide the relief in his voice. He glances quickly at Benji, who is staring intently at his hands resting on the table, trying to hide the rosy tint of his cheeks.

“Unfortunately for me, it seems that our friend here has his eyes on someone else.” Andrew looks from Benji to Victor for emphasis. Benji kicks him sharply under the table and shoots him a warning look.

“Oh, um, that's… that's not really any of my business, is it? I'll be right back with your check – your checks,” The words tumble out of his mouth nervously. He steps away from the table.

“I am going to _murder_ you,” Benji hisses. Andrew just smiles and shrugs as Victor pivots and returns to the table.

“Actually, forget about the checks, it's on the house.” They try to protest, but Victor insists. When they’re ready to leave, he walks them to the door. “Um, Benji? Will I see you?” Victor starts shyly. “We still haven't really finalized our plans for Saturday.”

“Yeah, of course. I'll stop by tomorrow if you'll be around?” 

“Great… It's a date then,” he says quickly, he meets Benji’s eyes briefly before heading back inside.

_Wednesday_

_Try to be the fire for you, try to be the sun  
Try to be your home and the place that you come to  
Babe, I took the whole world and put it in your hands  
I'm really trying hard but I don't understand_  
 _Tell me, oh oh oh  
How to be the one that you love  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
How to be the one, how to be the one, how to be the one_

As Benji approaches Brasstown on Wednesday evening with spaghetti and meatballs from his favorite Italian restaurant, he wonders if he'd taken Victor’s suggestion that this is a date a little too seriously.

Simon is idly cleaning up when he walks in. Benji waves awkwardly, avoiding eye contact as he quickly walks to the office. 

“Benji, you made it.” Victor smiles warmly at him. “I was starting to think that you stood me up.”

“Sorry I'm a little late. I stopped to pick up dinner on the way over. Figured you might be hungry.” 

“Thanks, B. But you didn’t have to do that.” Victor clears the papers off his desk and Benji sets out the food.

“I wanted to. I don't want you to get the impression that all I'm after are your pancakes." Benji smiles playfully but his eyes are serious as he raises them to meet Victor's. 

“Oh.” Victor’s eyes widen slightly as his cheeks tinge with pink. He clears his throat before continuing. “So, what else are you after then?” 

Benji bites his lip and reaches across the desk, taking Victor's hand in his. “Isn’t it obvious by now?”

Victor looks down at their joined hands and squeezes tightly before looking back at Benji. “Maybe. But maybe I want to hear you say it.” 

They’re interrupted by Simon knocking on the doorframe. “Victor, there's a woman here to see you. I told her we were closing but she says she's a friend of yours?” 

“Okay, I'll be right out.” Victor leans back in his chair and puts his hands over his face. “ _Mia_. Could your timing be any worse?” He smiles apologetically at Benji and starts walking to the door. “I’ll be right back, just hold that thought. Please."

When he's halfway to the door, a small brunette barrels into the office, dropping her bags as she jumps up to hug him. “Victor! I'm so happy to see you! This place is amazing, I can’t believe you actually did it!” Victor hugs her back tightly, lifting her up off the ground and smiles brightly, his annoyance melting away. 

Her face falls as she pulls away and sees Benji. She looks quickly between them. “Oh shit, I'm interrupting something here. I'm so sorry, I’ll grab an Uber and let you-" 

Benji smiles warmly as he walks towards her and extends his hand. “You must be Mia. Victor's told me so much about you and how excited he is for you to visit him.”

Mia shakes his hand and a mischievous smile breaks across her face. “And you must be Benji - or should I call you Mr. July?. I’ve heard a lot about you, too.” 

“Mia…” Victor warns, rubbing the back of his head as he looks at the floor.

Benji's cheeks color softly. “You know, we haven’t even touched the food yet and you must be hungry after your trip. Why don’t you two catch up over dinner and I'll see myself out. It was so great to meet you Mia, hopefully I'll see you at the carnival on Saturday.” He nods at Victor and walks out before they can protest. 

He smiles to himself when he overhears Mia telling Victor, “I _love_ him. He's so great, Victor.” 

Benji is almost at the front door when Victor catches up to him, grabbing his shoulder gently to get his attention. “Benji, thank you so much – for being so understanding, for being so… _you_.” 

“I know how important Mia is to you, Vic. Enjoy your time with her, okay? I'll be here, we have plenty of time.”

To Benji's surprise, Victor pulls him into a hug. He wraps his arms around Victor's waist and rests his cheek against his chest, reassured when he hears that Victor's heart is beating as fast as his own. “I'm after the same thing as you,” Victor whispers shyly into Benji's neck before he loosens his arms and reluctantly pulls away.

“Can you come Friday after we close? It’ll be just the two of us, no interruptions this time. I promise.”

“But what about Mia? You should spend time with her.”

“I'm taking tomorrow and most of Friday off to show her around. She'll be okay for a few hours. And I have to prep everything for Saturday anyway.”

Benji nods. “Okay, it's a date then.” 

“Goodnight, Benji.” Victor rests his hand against his cheek lightly for a moment. 

Benji walks home in silence that night, wanting Victor’s words to be the last thing he hears before he falls asleep.

_Friday_

_Try to be the fire for you, try to be the sun  
Try to be your home and the place that you come to  
Babe, I took the whole world and put it in your hands  
I'm really trying hard but I don't understand_

_How to be the one oh oh oh  
How to be the one that you love  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
How to be the one that you love  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
How to be the one that you love  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
How to be the one  
How to be the one that you love_

Benji’s pulse is racing as he walks into Brasstown. Victor is standing on a small ladder in front of the wall to the left side of the counter, busy arranging a handful of paintings on the wall. Benji stops just inside the door, admiring Victor’s lean frame as he works.

“Hey, Benji!” He climbs down and quickly closes the distance between them, leaning in. For a breathless moment, Benji thinks that Victor is going to kiss him and his eyes flutter closed. The lock clicks shut behind him. “I’m not taking any chances. Tonight, it’s just the two of us.”

They look at each other helplessly for a minute, suddenly unsure of the appropriate way to greet each other. A handshake feels too formal but a hug too intimate. Smiling nervously, Victor finally reaches to put a hand on the small of Benji's back and starts guiding him towards the kitchen. 

Benji pauses to admire the artwork as they pass, each piece an abstract portrait done in bold colors and brushstrokes. “These are really nice. Adding some artwork to Brasstown?” 

“Mia painted them-she’s an artist if you couldn’t guess. She thought it might be a good idea to sell work by local artists, maybe get a following in the Atlanta art scene. She donated these until I can find some artists in the area.”

The last painting is still on the floor, waiting to be hung. Even in abstract, it’s unmistakably a portrait of Victor. His breath catches in his throat at the raw, vulnerable look that Mia captured in varied shades of blue, except for the anatomically correct heart, which is a dark crimson ringed by orange flames. The heart is cracked down the middle, but it looks as if it’s in the midst of being reforged. “It's you,” he breathes. 

Victor looks at the painting sadly. “Yeah, Mia painted that one after things fell apart with my ex.” He stares at the misshapen version of himself as he continues. “It was a pretty bad situation. He was my first boyfriend – my only boyfriend, I guess. We were together three years and he was messing around my back the last year. Things got pretty bad at the end, he started gaslighting me, trying to convince me that I was crazy when I got suspicious. He even accused _me_ of cheating to make me feel guilty. The whole situation really messed with my head. I've gone on a few dates, but I haven’t really been able to trust guys since then. Or even trust myself.”

Benji reaches out and gently takes Victor’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “I'm so sorry you had to go through that, especially with the first person you loved. He must have been an idiot if he didn’t see how lucky he was to be with you. For what it's worth, I would never ever do that to you.”

Victor finally looks Benji in the eyes and a tear slips down his cheek. Benji reaches out with his free hand and gently wipes the tear away with his thumb. 

“Mia never liked Mike; I wish I had listened to her.” His eyes soften as he looks at Benji and he gives Benji’s hand a quick squeeze. “She likes you a lot though, even though you only talked for a few minutes. Mia kind of prides herself on being a good judge of character.” Victor smiles fondly as he talks about Mia. “I know we just met and this probably sounds crazy, but for some reason, I feel like I can trust you. I know deflect a lot when things get serious, it’s just that it’s still hard for me to let myself have these… feelings for you. But I want you to know how much I appreciate you checking in on me this past week and being here as my friend.”

“Of course, Vic. You deserve that and so much more. And if it’s alright with you, I’d really like the chance to show you the way you deserve to be treated.” 

Victor looks at him and nods softly. “I’d like that. A lot. But is it okay if we take things slow? It’s just been so long since I’ve been with someone and I don’t want to mess things up by going too fast.” 

“Hey, of course we can take things slow.” He reaches for Victor’s other hand. “Like I said last night, I’ll be here, okay? There's no need to rush.” 

“Thanks, Benji.” Victor smiles gently at him and then looks back at the painting. “You know, I never really liked that thing. Look at me, ugly and broken. Who wants to remember that?” 

“No, Vic. You’re looking at it all wrong. It’s _you_. And it’s beautiful – _you’re_ beautiful. You’re someone who shared the most vulnerable sides of yourself with another person. And even if you got your heart broken, there's still hope for it to be mended so you can take that leap again. Just maybe next time, you're a little more careful about who you share it with.” 

“Jesus, Benji. You make it really hard for a guy to take things slow when you say things like that.”

Benji bumps his shoulder into Victor’s and smiles flirtatiously. “Can’t blame a guy for shooting his shot, can you? Now let’s get down to business so we're not here all night, we're going to need a good night's sleep if we're going to survive tomorrow.” He pulls Victor towards the kitchen. 

Victor had already done most of the prep work for the following day, neatly cutting and storing assorted fillings and toppings for the pancakes. The only major work left to do is to prepare the pancake batter. 

Victor pulls out the ingredients, mixing bowls, and measuring tools and assigns Benji the task of mixing the dry ingredients while he combines the wet.

“So there's one trick that's not in the recipe. The secret ingredient for making the world’s best pancakes is…” Victor pauses for dramatic effect. “…cinnamon.” 

Benji laughs softly. “That explains it,” he says quietly. 

“Explains what?” Victor asks curiously. 

“I couldn’t help noticing that you smell like cinnamon. I thought maybe it was your body wash or aftershave but it’s actually just cinnamon.”

“Oh. Is that a good thing?” Victor asks uncertainly.

“Absolutely, I love that about you. Okay, this is going to sound weird but I promise it will make sense so just bear with me.” Victor nods slightly. “You smell like my Nana's house.”

“Oh great, I smell like your _grandmother_? That's a mood killer.”

Benji can't help laughing a little. “Just listen, okay? My Nana was my absolute favorite person in the world. When I was little, I'd go to her house and we'd make blanket forts, listen to her Dolly records, and bake cookies together. My favorites were snickerdoodles so her kitchen always smelled like cinnamon. A lot of my favorite childhood memories are in that kitchen, just being with her and listening to stories about her life.” 

Benji’s smile is replaced by a slight frown and he looks at the floor as he continues. “She was the only person in my family who really accepted me after I came out. My parents didn't take it well, even now we barely talk except for the occasional awkward phone call for holidays or birthdays. So I started spending more and more time at my grandmother's and in a lot of ways, her house became home to me. I always felt safe and loved and accepted when I was there. And…that's how you make me feel, Victor. Like I’m coming home.” Benji raises his eyes to meet Victor's, which are shining.

“That's - that's how you make me feel, too.” 

They close the distance between them, embracing tightly. Victor cradles Benji's head against his chest and Benji's arms wrap around his waist.

After several minutes, they finally pull apart and get back to their tasks. The next hour passes quickly as they work, telling each other stories about their lives. Victor talks about his family and how he had to take on the role of pancake-making family fixer. Benji even tells Victor about his DUI which finally led to his coming out and how the resulting community service requirement led to him volunteering at the fire station. They laugh over celebrity crushes and bad dates. Benji tells Victor about his last boyfriend, a police officer named Derek, who he thought might be the one until he gradually became more demeaning and controlling over time. With each story, they learn about each other and grow closer, no topic too sensitive or embarrassing to discuss.

They finally finish their preparations for the following day and cleanup the kitchen. As they walk towards the front door, they pass by the painting of Victor again.

“Hey, Vic, don’t bother hanging up that last painting, okay? I'm going to buy it. It would break my heart if anyone else got to have it.”

Victor nods. “I think Mia would like that. She didn’t want me to sell it in the first place, she said it was meant for someone special.” 

Victor takes Benji's hand as they walk towards the door and step into the cool night air.

“I guess this is good night then,” Victor says softly.

“Actually, I’m walking your way for a bit. There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and I thought I'd stop by the park and check it out. Do you – would you want to join me?” 

Victor smiles at him. “That sounds great. I wasn’t really ready to let you go yet. Just let me grab something, I'll be right out.” He emerges from Brasstown a minute later with a blanket tucked under his arm. He locks the door and takes Benji's hand and they walk to the park in comfortable silence. Victor lays out the blanket while Benji pulls up music on his phone. They lie down in opposite directions, their heads resting side by side in the middle of the blanket. Benji offers an earbud to Victor and they watch the stars above them.

After a few minutes, Benji feels the familiar tingly sensation of being watched. He turns his head to find Victor staring at him, a soft half-smile on his face. Victor doesn’t seem embarrassed at being caught, instead reaching over to gently brush his fingers across Benji's cheek.

Benji briefly considers the logistics of an upside-down Spiderman style kiss - he's pretty sure that there are hypotenuses and angles involved but he was never very good at geometry – when he remembers that they're supposed to be taking things slow. 

He settles for leaning over to gently kiss Victor's cheeks, down to the tip of his nose, hovering briefly over his lips before moving on to his chin instead. He takes the opportunity to shift positions, resting his head on Victor's flat stomach. Victor’s hand immediately finds its way to his hair, stroking it softly. They go back to watching the sky above them, enjoying the comfort of just being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story ended up taking an unexpected turn but hopefully it's an enjoyable one! The week covered in this chapter was originally going to just be a paragraph in my original outline, but it felt important to let their bond build a little more before the finale. Carnival is up next and it should be a lot of fun.
> 
> Thank you for the nice comments and kudos on this silly story, they mean a lot!
> 
> Song is The One That You Love (remix) by LP.  
> https://youtu.be/a9CQo_y7Bmw


	4. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old-time photograph booth catches Victor’s eye. He tugs at Benji’s hand to get his attention. “Hey, I know it’s kind of cheesy but would you want to…?” he asks hesitantly as he gestures towards the booth. 
> 
> A bright smile breaks across Benji’s face. “Are you kidding? I would _love_ to! I always wanted to, but Der- I mean no one ever wanted to go with me.” 
> 
> Feeling giddy, Victor is emboldened. “Great! Since I’m a Texas boy, I obviously get to be the sheriff. And I seem to recall you bragging about how cute your ass would look in a dress, so…”
> 
> A maniacal glint fills Benji’s eyes. “Oh, do you think I _won’t_ because you have _no_ idea who you’re dealing with here, sweetheart. All I have to say is that you better start preparing yourself for how good this ass is about to look in one of those wenchy frocks.”

_Saturday_

Victor is amazed by how seamlessly he and Benji work together as they prepare orders the morning of the carnival. It's almost like they can read each other's minds as they anticipate exactly what the other needs.

“Hey, Benji, can you pass me the-" But before he can complete the sentence, Benji presses the spatula into his hands.

“And a-" Benji hands him a plate.

They smile at each other, enjoying the synchronicity and periodically bump shoulders or hips as a silent and FDA compliant form of communication. 

The morning is going better than Victor could have hoped. Their booth has been packed since they opened, helped by the charm of Andrew and Teddy taking orders at the front table. Tristan ferries incoming orders to the back of the tent where Victor and Benji are stationed, grabbing completed orders and bringing them to the pickup table on his return trip. 

Victor had also spent several hours the night before perfecting a recipe for snickerdoodle pancakes, finally settling on coating the pancakes in melted butter then sprinkling them with cinnamon-sugar and pan frying them briefly to crystallize the sugar. His primary motivation had been to make Benji happy, but the new recipe is unexpectedly popular and is the best-seller of the morning

Benji rejoins Victor at their station after a five-minute break. “Hey there, handsome.”

Victor glances over and his heart rate increases when he realizes that Benji has discarded his t-shirt and is now wearing only a skimpy undershirt. His eyes wander across Benji's muscular shoulders and chest until the smell of something burning drags him from his stupor.

Benji smirks at him, clearly pleased by the effect he has on Victor. His cockiness should be annoying, but somehow Benji pulls it off. “Like what you see?” He flexes slightly to show off his muscles even more.

Victor tries to focus on the order he is preparing in a pointless attempt to distract himself. “What happened to your shirt?” 

Benji feigns innocence, eyes wide. “This was your idea, remember, Mr. Hotshot Business Degree? Thought we might get some more attention if we add a little sex appeal.” 

“Benji, no one can even see you back here. Except for me…” Benji raises an eyebrow and Victor feels the familiar pinpricks of a blush spreading across his face. He coughs awkwardly to clear his throat. “What happened to ‘not giving the milk away for free?’”

“You know, an extremely wise woman once said, ‘my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard’ and who I am to argue with logic like that?” He wiggles his shoulders and chest in an exaggerated shimmy. 

Victor feels like he might lose his mind if he has to work so close to shirtless Benji, especially if he keeps this flirtation up. “You are…” he starts the thought but finds he has absolutely no idea how to describe what Benji is. Ridiculous? Irresistible? The man who Victor is pretty sure he wants to spend the rest of his life with except he can’t say that without seeming absolutely crazy? 

He squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You are breaking so many health code violations right now, I can’t even tell you. Just-just get away from the food, go switch places with Andrew or something.” He practically shoves Benji away with his elbow, a tingling sensation radiating outward from the point where skin meets skin. 

Benji laughs as he walks away, tossing a wink at Victor over his shoulder and giving a final shimmy. 

Andrew washes his hands and then takes Benji’s place next to Victor. They work quietly for a few minutes and Victor can’t stop himself from periodically peeking at Benji as he takes orders, smiling and laughing as he chats with customers.

Warmth floods through him at the thought that Benji wants to be with him, awakening a flutter of butterflies in his stomach as he remembers the feeling of Benji's hands interlinked with his own. A smile tugs at his lips and he gives in to it, letting it spread across his face when Benji turns around briefly to grin at him. 

He jumps at the unexpected sound of Andrew's voice next to him. “I like you Salazar, you seem like a nice enough guy. But I hope you realize how special Benji is. He’s dated a lot of assholes and I really don’t want to see him get his heart broken again. He likes you a lot, you know, so don't fuck this up.”

Victor doesn’t hesitate to answer, as he stands up straighter to look Andrew in the eye. “Trust me, I know how lucky I am. And I really like him, too. More than I’ve ever liked anyone before.”

Andrew nods, seemingly satisfied with Victor's sincerity and they resume quietly working. Victor sneaks a glance at Benji but is concerned to see the change in his composure. Even from a distance, he can see the tension in Benji's body and the twitch of his cheek against his set jaw. Victor cranes his neck as he tries to get a look at who Benji is talking to but can only see that it's a tall guy with dark brown hair.

Andrew follows his sight line and huffs in annoyance. “Speaking of assholes… Excuse me for a minute.” He walks briskly towards the front of the tent, nudging Benji away from the register and greets the person at the table with thinly veiled sarcasm. 

Benji takes the opportunity to retreat to the back of the tent, quickly pulling his t-shirt back on before returning to stand next to Victor. 

Victor watches him carefully for a moment and then cautiously asks, “Everything okay? It seemed like that guy got under your skin a little.” 

The muscles in Benji's face visibly relax as he sees the concern so openly displayed on Victor’s face. He gently brushes his fingers across Victor's cheek and smiles lightly. “I'm much better now. The company is a lot better back here.” He pauses before hesitantly adding, “Do you remember that ex I was telling you about? Sometimes, he has a… hard time remembering that we're broken up.”

Victor's fists clench as a hot wave of anger rises in his chest. He looks to the front of the tent but Derek is already gone thanks to Andrew's intervention.

Benji gently grabs his elbow. “Hey, it's okay. He's an asshole but he's harmless. Besides, you're here now so he’s going to have to accept it whether he likes it or not.”

The heat in his chest transforms, softening into a pleasant smolder as he loses himself in Benji's eyes and the soothing sensation of Benji’s thumb stroking the outside of his elbow. The air thickens between them and the distance between their faces seems to shrink.

The moment is rudely interrupted by the arrival of Tristan. “What's the ETA on those chocolate chip pancakes? People are starting to get impatient.”

Reluctantly, they separate and get back to work.

\-----

After a hugely successful run, they close down their booth at 2PM and have everything cleaned up by 2:30. Benji and Andrew leave to get ready for the talent show, while Victor drops off their equipment at Brasstown before stopping at his apartment for a quick shower and to pick up Mia.

They stroll through the carnival, elbows linked, occasionally stopping for a ride or game. They laugh harder than they have in years as Mia beats Victor at water pistols and Victor dominates the hoop shooting game to the annoyance of the operator, winning Mia a teddy bear that’s almost as big as she is. 

“This week has been so much fun, Victor. I’ve really missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you, too. It’s been so great having you around, I can’t believe it’s almost time for you to leave already.”

“So, about that… What if I told you I had another, way less important reason for coming to Atlanta besides visiting my BFF?” Mia suddenly sounds sheepish and Victor looks at her in surprise; they almost never keep secrets from each other. “What if I had an interview with a gallery while you were working the other day and what if it went amazing and what if I was thinking about moving here?” 

“Are you joking right now?” Mia shakes her head no, starting to smile. Victor scoops his best friend up in a crushing hug and spins her in circles, forgetting about the crowd around them. “If you had an interview and if it went amazing and if you were thinking about moving here, I’d say that would be the best news I’ve had in a while.” 

They resume walking and Victor becomes more serious. “It would be so great if you moved here. This last month was really tough. I know we talked all the time, but it wasn’t the same as having you here in person. I missed our sushi nights and movie marathons. I don’t know if I would have survived if it hadn’t been for...” Victor trails off, cheeks warming. 

Mia watches her friend carefully. “You really like this guy, don’t you? It’s nice, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you actually interested in someone.”

Victor nods slightly. “I mean, he’s obviously gorgeous, but he’s so much more than that. He’s so sweet and thoughtful and caring. I was really struggling getting Brasstown ready to open and he kept finding reasons to stop in and check on me. This whole thing almost seems too good to be true sometimes. It scares me a little honestly.”

Mia grabs his hand, pulling him around to face her. “Hey, look at me. It is real and do you know why?” Victor shakes his head softly, his face clearly displaying the vulnerability that he lets so few people see. “Because you are an amazing person and that is exactly the kind of relationship you deserve to have. And I am so happy that you finally found a great guy who realizes that.” 

His vision blurs and a tear slips down his cheek. Mia stands on her tip-toes, reaching up to wrap her arms around him. Victor leans forward, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Thank you, Mia. You’re seriously the best.”

“And don’t you forget it, mister. Now, let’s get to that talent show so we can get a good spot. Five dollars says that boy of yours is going to sing something for you.”

“There’s no way, we didn’t really even get together until a few days ago. He couldn’t have planned something that fast.” 

“You willing to put your money where your mouth is?” 

“Five dollars?”

“Um-hm. Five _whole_ dollars.”

Mia extends a hand and Victor pauses a moment before shaking it. “Fine, you’re on.”

They head over to the performance area and grab a spot near the center of the stage. A crowd slowly builds as friends and family come to support the performers. Victor tries to pay attention to the other acts, clapping politely as each one finishes, but he finds himself preoccupied with thoughts of Benji, something that seems to be happening more and more often. Mia quickly picks up on his nervousness and squeezes his hand reassuringly. 

Benji and Andrew finally take the stage as the emcee announces their band, The Leaky Hoses, playing Sideways by Citizen Cope. Mia cheers loudly, but Victor feels like he’s in a trance as he watches Benji take his place behind the microphone and fiddle with his guitar. Benji scans the crowd anxiously, finally smiling when he sees Victor. Victor relaxes, grinning back and clapping. Benji looks at Andrew behind the drums and nods. 

_You know it ain't easy  
For these thoughts here to leave me  
There's no words to describe it  
In French or in English  
'Cause, diamonds they fade  
And flowers they bloom  
And I'm telling you_

_These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways  
They've been knockin' me out, babe  
Whenever you come around me  
These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways  
I keep thinking in a moment that  
Time will take them away_

_But these feelings won't go away  
But these feelings won't go away_

Victor stares helplessly at Benji as he sings, completely mesmerized. It feels like only the two of them exist, like the rest of the crowd has melted away. A sharp elbow to his ribs breaks the spell. 

“You owe me five bucks.” Mia teases smugly.

“What do you mean? You don’t know that he’s singing this to me, they’ve probably been planning this for weeks,” Victor whispers back, eyes still fixed on Benji who hasn’t looked away from Victor since the song started.

Mia shoves him sharply, causing Victor to take a few steps to his left and Benji’s eyes follow. Victor steps back to stand next to Mia, a small smile creeping across his face and a corner of Benji’s mouth lifts in response as he sings. 

“Okay, fine, I owe you five dollars. Now shut up and let me enjoy this.” 

They watch the rest of the performance in silence, although Mia can’t help smiling at her lovestruck friend. They clap and whoop loudly when the song finishes. Benji smiles widely at Victor, winking at him before taking a bow and stepping backstage to put his guitar away. A few minutes later, Andrew and Benji find them in the crowd and the group moves away from the stage so they can talk without interrupting the rest of the show.

Benji and Victor smile softly at each other. “You were incredible, I had no idea you could sing like that.” 

Benji looks at the ground, suddenly shy. “Thanks, I’m happy you liked it. I kind of picked it out with you in mind.” They stand there, content to stare at each other, while Mia and Andrew watch in amusement.

“Can you two stop gently smiling at each other? You’re so adorable that it’s making me sick. And would someone please introduce me to this enchanting young lady here?” 

“Oh, right, sorry. This is my best friend, Mia. Mia, this is Benji’s friend, Andrew. He works with Benji at the fire station.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mia. Why don’t I show you around the carnival so these two crazy kids can have some alone time. We can start...” he offers his arm to Mia, flexing ostentatiously, “…with the gun show.” She rolls her eyes but smiles at him and takes his arm. 

Andrew starts leading her away through the crowd, but Mia calls back to Benji, “You’re not off the hook yet, I want some face time with you later, Benji! I need to check you out and make sure you’re good enough for Victor. I may be small, but I will _wreck_ you if you hurt him.”

Andrew grins, “Oh don’t worry, I can tell you anything you want to know about that one. We go _way_ back. What embarrassing secrets do you want to know first?” 

Victor and Benji laugh at the antics of their friends, but tension quickly thickens the air between them. They stand awkwardly for a few seconds, staring at each other like two teenagers on their first date, suddenly unsure of themselves. 

Benji clears his throat nervously. “So, should we check out the carnival? I can show you around.” 

“Sure, that sounds good.” 

They start walking, hands hanging loosely by their sides. Their fingers brush together with each stride, until they gradually tangle together. Benji points out noteworthy attractions as they pass. 

Suddenly, he pulls Victor excitedly towards the fortune telling machine. “Oh, we have to get fortunes, I get one every year!” He excitedly drops four quarters in the slot and boyishly bounces on his heels in excitement. The ancient machine rumbles to life. 

“My name is Zoltar and I have some words of wisdom for you to bring you much happiness. As you travel through this life, remember this…” 

A fortune pops out of the slot on a faded yellow card. Forgetting his usual chivalry, Benji grabs for the fortune. “No matter what your past has been, you have a spotless future.” He looks happily at Victor. “That sounds pretty promising to me.” He carefully tucks the paper in his wallet. 

Victor gets his next. “Your shoes will make you happy today.” He looks quizzically at his shoes, a pair of vintage Nike Cortezes that his mom had given him. He can’t help feeling a little disappointed after Benji’s fortune, which was so much more romantic. “I mean, they are my favorite sneakers, I guess.”

They resume exploring the carnival. Benji insists on riding the spinning teacups, which initially puzzles Victor until he finds himself laughing breathlessly with Benji squashed against him in the tiny compartment as they spin their teacup faster and faster. They stagger off of the ride, still giggling and clinging to each other to keep from toppling over. 

After they recover, they try their hand at some games. Both fail miserably at the ring toss. Victor thrashes Benji at skeeball and finds himself distracted by Benji’s protruding bottom lip as he pouts over his loss, claiming his game was defective. Benji redeems himself at the strongman game and proudly presents Victor with the misshapen stuffed animal prize. Victor contemplates which side of Benji is most adorable and finally decides that all sides of him are equally endearing.

The old-time photograph booth catches Victor’s eye. He tugs at Benji’s hand to get his attention. “Hey, I know it’s kind of cheesy but would you want to…?” he asks hesitantly as he gestures towards the booth. 

A bright smile breaks across Benji’s face. “Are you kidding? I would _love_ to! I always wanted to, but Der- I mean no one ever wanted to go with me.” 

Feeling giddy, Victor is emboldened. “Great! Since I’m a Texas boy, I obviously get to be the sheriff. And I seem to recall you bragging about how cute your ass would look in a dress, so…”

A maniacal glint fills Benji’s eyes. “Oh, do you think I _won’t_ because you have _no_ idea who you’re dealing with here, sweetheart. All I have to say is that you better start preparing yourself for how good this ass is about to look in one of those wenchy frocks.”

Victor momentarily wonders if he’s made a huge mistake. But before he has time to second guess himself, he’s in a dressing room pulling on a musty costume. He can’t help admiring the way the tight pants and vest highlight his thin but muscular frame. The shirt of the costume sits discarded on the chair in the small changing room – he’d decided that he should at least try to match Benji’s energy for the photos, as futile as that effort may be. He puts the hat on his head and straightens the sheriff’s badge before stepping out from behind the curtain to wait for Benji.

After several minutes of nervous pacing, the butterflies in his stomach are revolting. He approaches the curtain of Benji’s changing room and tries to peer around the edge of the fabric, although he would never admit to it. “Everything okay in there? You’ve been in there for a while.” 

“Hey, no peeking!” Benji emerges a moment later in a ruffly dress, the top of his chest exposed by the cleavage bearing cut and one leg revealed by the thigh high slit. A feathered hat completes the look. “Do you think it’s easy to look _this_ good?” he points to himself, preening. Victor is speechless, his shirtless sheriff getup now seems no match for the sheer sexiness of Benji in that outfit. 

Benji smiles softly at the stunned look on Victor’s face. He grabs Victor’s hands and pulls him towards the photo set, the heels of his lace up boots clicking with each confident step. “Come on, cowboy, let’s go take some pictures.”

Victor marvels at the ease in which Benji walks in the stiletto boots. “How can you walk in those things?” 

Benji bites his lip, but can’t help grinning coyly. “Let’s just say that this isn’t exactly my first rodeo.” Victor stops in his tracks as he tries to work out the implications of that statement. Benji struts ahead and turns back to wink at him. Victor suddenly wonders how much it would cost to buy their costumes. Money is tight right now, but he has some savings and a little financial instability would be worth it if he gets to have Benji in that outfit all to himself. His musing is mercifully interrupted by Benji grabbing his hand and pulling him on to the set. 

Victor suddenly feels self-conscious as he approaches the photographer, wrapping his arms across his bare chest, but the photographer merely watches them with a blasé expression. He’s clearly seen more outlandish things in his tenure as a carnie.

The photographer starts directing them to pose. Victor does his best to follow the instructions but his movements are stiff and awkward. Benji takes matters into his own hands. He shoves Victor into the chair and sits on his lap. He grabs Victor’s face and turns it towards his own, stroking his cheek gently. “Hey, relax. Just look at me, okay.” 

Victor wants to say that it’s _Benji_ that’s the problem, but he does as he’s told and is surprised to find that he does actually relax as he looks into his hazel eyes. The photographer snaps away as Benji walks Victor through a series of poses. 

“Alright lovebirds, time’s up. Get changed and you can pick out which ones to print.” 

They get dressed quickly, eager to see their pictures. Victor’s favorite is one of the first with Benji sitting on his lap, hand still on Victor’s cheek, with the two of them gazing at each other adoringly. Benji’s favorite is predictably more risqué. They’re both standing up and Benji has one leg wrapped around Victor’s waist, exposing the garter belt on his thigh. Victor’s hand supports Benji’s leg, although it’s questionable how much stability it can provide from that high up on Benji’s thigh. Even in sepia, Victor’s face is undeniably tinged with a blush. In the end, they each decide to have one picture printed and Benji insists on paying for digital copies of the rest. 

They walk away happily, hand in hand. “You are…really something else, Benjamin Campbell, do you know that?” 

Benji smiles at him. “I hope that’s a good thing?” 

“Definitely. Maybe the best thing.” Benji tugs Victor’s hand up to his lips, giving it a quick kiss before they continue on.

\-----

They’re just finishing up their dinner when Victor gets a text from Mia letting him know that she is leaving with Andrew. He shows the text to Benji. “Looks like you’ve got me all to yourself the rest of the night.”

“Is that so?” He raises an eyebrow suggestively and Victor shoves him fondly.

“I didn’t mean it like that, you pervert.”

Benji turns to face him. “Oh, I’m the pervert now? I saw the way that you were looking at me earlier, Victor Salazar, and those were definitely _not_ Godly thoughts that you were thinking.”

Victor’s cheeks redden at being called out for his earlier gawking. “Hey, I may not have a lot of dating experience, but I never said that I lived a nun’s life.” He steps in closer to Benji and whispers into his ear, “And you were right, your ass _did_ look amazing in that outfit.” 

This time, it’s Benji’s turn to blush. Suddenly, Victor’s attention is drawn to the dunking booth behind Benji. “Hey, isn’t that-?”

Benji turns to look behind him, where Derek is perched on the seat of the dunking booth. “Derek. Yes, that’s him. Looks like the cops went with a dunking booth again this year. Typical.” 

Victor smirks slightly. “Did I ever mention that I was a bit of an athlete in high school and college?” 

“Victor. I’m not sure if-“ But it’s too late, Victor is already striding off in the direction of the booth. Benji hesitates before following. He catches up with him right as the operator places three baseballs on the table and stands to the side to watch.

Victor’s first throw is close, but just misses to the left. Derek starts ribbing Victor in traditional dunking booth fashion. “Is that the best you can do? My grandmother can throw better than that and she’s half-blind.”

Even though the taunting is part of the game, Benji can’t help but be annoyed on Victor’s behalf. He walks over to stand next to Victor, kissing him on the cheek for good luck. Victor smiles down at him before aiming. Derek’s expression darkens at the display of affection and a string of family-unfriendly expletives is about to leave his mouth, when Victor’s second throw hits the bullseye and Derek is unceremoniously dropped into the tank. 

Benji’s mouth hangs open in shock and a nervous giggle escapes from his mouth. “Did you just- did you just dunk Derek?” 

Any further conversation is cut short as Derek’s head emerges from the murky water, a furious expression on his face.

Benji quickly grabs Victor’s hand and yanks him through the crowd while Derek struggles to clamber from the tank. They laugh loudly as they weave through the crowd. Derek gives chase, cursing at them, his wet clothes slapping loudly behind them. Benji pulls Victor behind a nearby tent, pushing him up against the fabric wall and pressing a finger against his lips. The pounding of their heartbeats drowns out the sound of the crowd around them as they stare at each other, breathing heavily. 

Their faces just start to inch closer together when Derek appears from behind the tent. Benji quickly grabs Victor’s hand as they sprint away back into the crowd. Suddenly, he sees the ferris wheel up ahead and pulls Victor towards it. The ride is nearly done loading passengers and Simon and Bram are the last ones in line, waiting for the next cart to come around so they can board. 

Benji drags Victor in front of them, yelling “Cutsies!” over his shoulder as he flings a handful of tickets in the direction of the ride operator and shoves Victor into the seat. 

The operator seems unphased as he locks their cart and then pulls the next one around for Simon and Bram, who no longer look surprised by the antics of Benji and Victor. Derek staggers up, huffing heavily, just as Benji and Victor are lifted off of the ground. Now safely out of reach, Benji sticks his tongue out childishly and Derek stomps off in annoyance, muttering as he goes. 

It takes an entire revolution for Victor and Benji to stop giggling at the absurdity of the last few minutes. “You know, I actually am happy that I wore these shoes today. I really wasn’t expecting to be chased by your angry ex-boyfriend, but I guess you never know what will happen.”

Their laughter slowly fades away and the space between them fills with a pressing tension. They quickly sober up, the pressure mounting as they realize how tightly they are pressed together in the small cart, touching from hip to shoulder. Benji watches as the colorful lights play off of Victor’s sharply defined features. 

He can’t stop himself from reaching up to cup Victor’s face. “You are so beautiful.” Benji swallows nervously. “I really want to kiss you right now.” 

The words barely leave his mouth before Victor’s lips are pressed against his. After the initial shock wears off, he leans into the kiss. His hand drifts from Victor’s cheek to the back of his head, pulling him in closer. Victor weaves one of his own hands into Benji’s hair. They lose themselves in the kiss, making several revolutions before a raucous cheer from the crowd below reminds them that they are very much in public, despite the sense of intimacy that the small cart provides. 

They reluctantly separate, foreheads pressed together as they wait for their breathing to return to normal. Victor grins at him, still playing with his hair. “Do you want to maybe come back to my place?” 

Benji looks at him, surprised. “I mean, I would love to, but I thought we were taking things slowly? I don’t want to do anything you’re going to regret later.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean – you know. I was thinking we could just make-out somewhere a little more private and maybe fall asleep together?” Victor looks up at him shyly. “Hearing your voice first thing in the morning is kind of one my favorite things ever.” 

Benji strokes his hair gently. “That’s extremely convenient because having your voice be the last thing I hear before I go to sleep just to happens to be one of _my_ favorite things ever.” He kisses Victor softly on the nose. “But I do have one request.”

Victor looks at him lovingly. “Anything.”

“Please for the love of God, no more pancakes. Cold cereal, a bagel, plain toast – anything for breakfast except pancakes.”

Victor laughs and gives him a quick kiss, “As you wish.”

_One Month Later_

Benji happily walks towards Brasstown, carrying a small gift-wrapped package and card. It’s the one-month anniversary of his failed first date with Victor. He knows it’s a silly milestone to celebrate, but that’s just the kind of guy that he is and luckily, Victor embraces his cheesiness.

He uses the key Victor gave him to unlock the front door. The lights are dimmed since it’s after closing, but two candles flicker in the center of the room. As his eyes become accustomed to the darkness, he sees two plates of spaghetti and meatballs on the table and a vase of roses between the candles. 

As he expects, he finds Victor at work in the office. Brasstown has been booming since the carnival and he’s been busy hiring and training new employees. Benji knocks on the door frame softly. “I should really fine you for leaving those candles unattended, you know.” 

Victor looks up in surprise. “And what kind of fine would that be, Mr. Deputy Fire Marshall?” He walks over and pulls Benji in for a slow kiss. He whispers into Benji’s ear. “Is it a spanking? I really hope it’s a spanking.” 

Benji bites his lip and lightly swats his boyfriend’s butt. “I’m sure we can work something out.” He becomes more serious as he reaches up to tightly hug Victor. “You remembered.”

Victor wraps his arms around Benji’s waist. “Of course I did. If it’s important to you, then it’s important to me.” He grabs a card and small box off of his desk and hands them Benji. He’d managed to sneak the ticket from the fortune teller out of Benji’s wallet and he’d had it framed along with their photograph from the carnival. 

Benji smiles at him, eyes brimming with tears. “It’s perfect.” 

He hands over his gift to Victor, a calendar of all pictures of Benji in assorted skimpy costumes and over-the-top poses. “I thought you might want a calendar that you could enjoy all year round instead of just in July.” 

Victor laughs at him fondly and hangs up the calendar next to his computer. He sheepishly pulls the original calendar out of his desk drawer. “You know, I’d almost forgotten about this.” He flips it open to July and then his eyes widen as he notices Benji’s note and number in the corner of the page. “Wait, you gave me your number?”

Benji walks over to stand by the desk, fingering the corner of the page that he signed. "Oh yeah, that day I autographed the picture for you. I moped around for a week, waiting for you to call me - it was actually pretty pathetic. When I didn’t hear from you, I figured you weren’t interested.” He pushes out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout.

“So you’re telling me that I missed out on an extra _two weeks_ of making out with you?” Benji nods in mock sadness. “Then you know what that means, don’t you?” He brushes his nose against Benji's as he backs Benji against the desk behind him, lifting him on to it and pressing in between his legs. “We better make up for lost time.” And with that, he leans in to kiss his boyfriend. They quickly lose track of time, completely forgetting about the dinner that is waiting for them in the other room or the candles that they left burning.

Suddenly, they’re interrupted by the fire alarm ringing. “Fuck. Not again.” They mutter in unison. 

“I’ll get the fire extinguisher, still in the same place?” 

“Yup. I’ll text Andrew and let him know it’s another false alarm. You know, we should really invest in some of those LED candles.”

“Come on, where’s your sense of adventure?” 

“Happy one-month-iversary, B. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Vic. But you’re _definitely_ getting punished later for this flagrant disregard of fire safety.” He winks as he walks out of the room to extinguish one fire, all the while starting another in Victor’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been kicking my ass lately, so sorry that this chapter took forever to finish! Hopefully the finale is fun to read and worth the wait. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this self-indulgent fic.
> 
> Is that last line super cheesy? Absolutely. Do I love it and embrace the cheesiness? Absolutely. 
> 
> Song is Sideways by Citizen Cope: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezz-nazThiM

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy this ridiculous story. Find me on Tumblr under the same username if you want to follow whatever nonsense I'm currently following.


End file.
